No
by Reveire
Summary: Si no fuera por el bello rostro de Sue Snell, el armario, el Huesped Invisible, y su madre, Carrie habría tenido un poquito más de valor para corresponder su casi beso y sonreírle/ Drabble.


_Mi primera vez en este fandom. Debo decir que ame la novela y me lanze a escribir algo. Este fic esta completamente basado en el libro. _

.

**Carrie y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephen King**

* * *

_**No correspondido**_

_._

Se habían reído de ella, maldición. Y el verlos retorcerse, pidiendo ayuda, cayendo en la desesperación, lograba que la noche del baile de Carrie tuviera un muy buen final. Había logrado que las cañerías de los irrigadores hicieran parte del final del trabajo.

_A todos, debo matarlos, porque se han reído de mi…oh, tanto, tanto. Y ahora yo de ellos, ahora me toca a mí._

Y rió, se sintió realmente feliz al ver lo miserables que se veían todos esos bastardos. Debían probar un poco de cómo se sentía ser la come-mierda de Carrie White. Si, debían saber que se sentía ser ella.

"Lástima que no estén cubiertos de sangre".

Su sonrisa se agrando aun mas –si es que se podía, claro- al imaginar a la traidora de Miss Desjardin gritando entre la multitud. Imaginarse a cada uno de ellos cayendo en la muerte, uno a uno. Oh, sí, que placer era imaginarse a Vic Mooney, a Tina Blake, a Norma Watson…

¿Y a Tommy Ross?

Su sonrisa se borro e hizo una mueca, pero sus ojos aun prestaban atención a la catástrofe del gimnasio. Lo único que había sentido fue luego de que aquel maldito líquido cayera sobre ella, fue una vergüenza infinita, se había olvidado completamente de Tommy Ross.

Carrie intento ver entre las personas que corrían desesperadas por el gimnasio al chico que la había invitado al baile, pero no había logrado localizarlo. Cuando salió corriendo de aquel espantoso lugar, no escucho nada por parte de Tommy. Ni risas, ni palabras miserables como "oh ¿te encuentras bien?".

_Nada, nada. El no hizo nada, absolutamente nada. El se ríe de mí y yo de él…_

Aquello último no causo que sintiera aquel buen humor tan frio y el sabor de la victoria. Debía estar muerto, Tommy Ross debía pudrirse en el infierno, junto con todos los demás.

_¿Debía haberle hecho caso a mama? Los chicos, los chicos son un desastre…_

No, no, no.

_Yo no lo amo, no, no, no_

Apretó sus manos contra el vidrio de la ventana por la que se encontraba asomada al imaginárselo muerto.

_¡Y lo está! ¡Juro por Dios que lo está!_

Carrie White entrecerró los ojos sobre el interior del gimnasio, sintiéndose molesta por no lograr calmar esa maldita sensación. Miro con fastidio a los alumnos que corrían desesperados y sonrió levemente al ver los primeros cadáveres.

"¿Estará Tommy entre esos cadáveres?"

Carrie abrió sus ojos como platos y se miro las manos. No, no, no. De seguro el encontró una salida, si.

_Saldría y escaparía. Escapara de mis manos, con su maldita sonrisa falsa._

¿Falsa?

Carrie apretó los labios y recordó el único (y último) rose que sintió sobre ellos unos días antes de la noche del baile.

_¿Te imaginas si mama lo hubiese sabido? Directo al armario y a rezar y pedir perdón por mi pecado. Y por Tommy, por el también lo haría…_

Pero ella ni siquiera había caído en cuenta, Tommy Ross tampoco. El se había apartado bruscamente y, con sus ojos mostrando evidente culpa, había sonreído como siempre lo hacía y se marcho.

Carrie deseo haber correspondido. Pero los labios jamás llegaron a unirse por completo. Jamás llegaron a amarse. No, no. Sue Snell si lo había logrado, Tommy Ross la amaba. Y no a ella.

Pero aquel rose ¡Si tan solo hubiera vencido aquella maldita timidez e inseguridad, se habría lanzado a sus brazos!

Y ella no correspondió. No, no lo hizo.

_Estúpida Carrie, muere, muere de una vez. _

Se llevo las manos manchadas de sangre a la cara y comenzó a arañarse, tal y como su madre lo había hecho para evitar que "cometiera el pecado".

_Al armario. Me meteré al armario. Si mama se entera, si mama se entera de aquel maravilloso momento. Oh, pediré perdón, lo hare. Pero no me hagas daño mama. No hagas daño a Tommy._

Volvió a recordar momento en que ella cerro sus ojos por un momento, luego de haberle preguntado a Tommy si en verdad la llevaría, y el chico se inclinaba sobre ella. Nadie estuvo tan cerca de Carrie, ni siquiera mama. Y sus alientos mezclándose y el rosando sus labios con los suyos, logrando que Carrie sintiera un escalofrió. Y ella se aparto, el también lo hizo. Tommy Ross se había separado de ella pensando en Sue Snell y Carrie se separo pensando en el armario, en su madre, en los cuadros de su casa del "Huésped Invisible" y en el día de lo que ocurrió en las duchas.

Carrie apretó los labios. Sue Snell también participo en ese maldito día.

La chica manchada completamente de sangre se aparto de la ventana y comenzó a caminar. Si no fuera por el bello rostro de Sue Snell, el armario, el Huesped Invisible, y su madre _(oh, su madre, ya haría algo con ella, lo haría…)_ Carrie habría tenido un _poquito _más de valor para corresponder su casi beso y sonreírle. También habría tenido más valor para apretar su mano todo el resto de la noche, antes del horrible final.

_Te amo Tommy, te quiero. Sácame del armario y ámame, sácame, sácame. _

Sus pasos eran agiles, no tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Demasiadas cosas por una noche, querida Carrie. Y aun queda eliminar a alguien más, aun mama debe aprender la lección.

Se detuvo al ver la iglesia que se alzaba frente a ella y entrecerró sus ojos sobre el edificio. Rezaría, por primera vez, lo haría por voluntad propia. Rezaría por ella y ¿Por qué no? También por su madre.

Carrie abrió la pesada puerta de la iglesia.

También rezaría por Tommy.

_._

_._


End file.
